Ernest Myers
Ernest James Myers (13 October 1844 - 25 November 1921) was an English poet and classicist. Life Youth Myers was born at Keswick, the 2nd son of Susan Harriett (Marshall) and Rev. Frederic Myers (author of Catholic Thoughts) and . His elder brother was Frederic W.H. Myers, the poet, literary critic, and psychical researcher. Ernest Myers was educated at Cheltenham and Balliol College, Oxford, (where he won the Gaisford Prize for Greek Verse in 1865). He became a fellow of Wadham College in 1868, teaching there for 3 years. In 1871, he moved to London, joining the Inner Temple and being called to the bar in 1874. However, he never practised as a barrister. Instead, he made his living as a translator and editor and also joined the committees of organisations such as the University Extension Society, the Charity Organisation Society, the Society for the Protection of Women & Children, and the Hellenic Society (of which he was a founding member). Literary career Myers published poetry in The Puritans (1869), translated the Odes of Pindar (1874), followed in 1877 by a volume entitled Poems. A further, larger volume of his own poetry followed in 1880, The Defence of Rome and Other Poems, and he contributed an article on Aeschylus to a collection of Classical essays edited by Evelyn Abbott. In 1882 he collaborated with Andrew Lang and Walter Leaf on books XVII-XXIV of Homer's Iliad (a companion volume to a translation of the Odyssey). Further volumes of poetry followed in the coming years: The Judgement of Prometheus (1886); and Gathered Poems (1904). He also wrote Lord Althorp: a biography (1890). Family In London, in 1883, Myers married Nora Margaret Lodge (1858–1952) (a sister of George Edward Lodge), and they had five children. The family moved from London to Chislehurst in 1891. Their elder son - who may have been the subject of Myers’ poem Infant Eyes - died as a soldier in France in 1918, the last year of World War I. Myers maintained a love of physical exercise throughout his life, including swimming, riding, lawn tennis, walking, and golf. He died on 25 November 1921 at Etchingham, Sussex, aged 77. Publications Poetry *''A Greek Idyll: Recited in the Theatre, Oxford, June 21, 1865. Oxford, UK: T. & G. Shrimpton, 1865. * ''Poems. London: Macmillan, 1877. * The Defence of Rome, and other poems. London: Macmillan, 1880. * The Judgement of Prometheus, and other poems. London: Macmillan, 1886. * Gathered Poems. London & New York: Macmillan, 1904. *''Ernest Myers''. London: Ernest Benn, 1931. Plays * The Puritans. London: Macmillan, 1869. Non-fiction * Lord Althorp. London: R. Bentley, 1890. *Introduction to John Milton, Selected Prose Writings. New York: D. Appleton, 1884. Translated *Pindar, The Extant Odes of Pindar (translated with introduction by Ernest Myers). London: Macmillan, 1874. * Homer, The Iliad of Homer: Done into English prose by Andrew Lang, Walter Leaf and Ernest Myers. London: Macmillan, 1883; New York: Modern Library, 1929. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ernest Myers, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 9, 2013. See also * List of British poets References Obituary in The Times, Monday 20 November 1921 Notes External links ;Poems *Selected Poetry of Ernest Myers (1844-1921) (1 poem, "Infant Eyes") at Representative Poetry Online. *Myers in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "Gordon," "Etsi Omnes, Ego Non," "The Seamaids' Music" *Ernest Myers at PoemHunter (4 poems) *Ernest Myers at Poetry Nook (6 poems) ;About *Ernest Myers profile at My Poetic Side Category:1844 births Category:1921 deaths Category:Old Cheltonians Category:Alumni of Balliol College, Oxford Category:English poets Category:English classical scholars Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets